


Innocent Love

by larryshipper4048



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, All for Harry, Angst with a Happy Ending, BoyxBoy, Canon Compliant, Gay, Happy Ending, Homosexual, Jealous Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Might be a bit sad but IDK, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Protective Louis, Sacrifice, Sad, Sad Louis, Secret Relationship, Separation because of misunderstanding, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshipper4048/pseuds/larryshipper4048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis. Louis loves Harry. And that's it. And they won't let the management destroy their love. And the other lads help. </p><p>Basically a fan fiction that has a lot of misunderstanding and jealousy and possessiveness, but will end in a happy ending. Might have some rough sex in the future and both tops... well at least once. And I WILL warn you when the smut come if you do not want to read it. <br/>All the love -D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drifting Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first shot at writing fan fics so please be kind. I will try to write as often as I can, but please give motivation. I know that the dates WILL NOT match up, but it's written this way for better story line. And I will add some things that didn't actually happened. I KNOW there will be some errors but I will try my best to do the best I can. Please comment.  
> And I have published this writing in watt pad so if you are interested it's is called Innocent Love by larryshipper4048.
> 
> All the love -D.

"Deep breathes" Louis Tomlinson reminds himself "this is for Harry." Louis is forcing his tears to disappear which is obviously not working since he can feel his tears rolling down. Louis takes a deep breath, wipes his tears, and knocks Harry's hotel room door. When Harry open the door and gives Louis his cheerful loving smile, Louis mind goes blank, everything that he practice to say to Harry goes right off his mind. Louis almost slips a smile back, but he wills himself not to. Harry notices that his always loving Louis has not smiled back and gives Louis a confused questioning look back.  
Louis takes another deep breath and says, quieter than a mouse, "I can't do this". "What" Harry replies. Harry did hear what Louis said, but he refused to believe it. Louis says a bit louder "I can't do this." "Do what" Harry knows what Louis is talking about, he just doesn't want to believe it. "This. Our relationship. I love you so much that I'm willing to hate you" "Huh" This truly confuses Harry. "You don't have to hate me. Why are to talking about hating me." "Look, we cannot be together. You know that, I know that, the boys know that, and those fucking modest won't let us forget that. Well I can't do this anymore. I am too tired to fuss around with you and your immaturity. People are starting to talk about it and I hate it."  
"What?" Harry replies stunned. "What about 'we will always be together' and 'being soul mates' and 'making it to the end?' ""I don't believe in that shit anymore. Harry, I that was 3 years ago. I was 18 and you were still 16. It's time for us to grow us and stop fooling around." "All this time, did you think it was all just 'fooling around?' Or is this about the management again? Are they forcing you to say this shit. I swear I will fucking kill modest. Those bastards that can't think of anything except money." "No. This has nothing to do with modest. This is all me. I'm just sick and tired of this. Of you. Can we just let it go and act like this never happened? I don't like you anymore. I'm actually starting to like Eleanor more than you. I hope you find someone else you can be happy with too. Bye Harry."  
Saying that Louis left. Not looking back once at Harry. Louis knows that if he looks back and sees Harry's expression, he might take it all back and go back to him. Plus if he does look back now, Harry will be able to see Louis crying and will know it's all fake. He can hear Harry crying and shouting things between his sobs, but Louis cannot make out the words between his heart and head throbbing.  
Of course modest was a part of this shit. He had overheard them talking about how they were going to force Harry to become a womanizer. And they were also saying that if Louis and Harry do come out, it was going to take a bad effect on their carriers. Especially Harry. He didn't give a fuck about himself but when he heard that it was going to ruin Harry, he couldn't take it. Harry had always dreamed about being a singer or making it big. Now that he was finally living his dream, Louis was not going to be the one tearing his dreams apart. Louis barged in Simon's room and asked him to explain himself. Simon simply said "we gotta do what we gotta do. You guys are making our sales go down. Sorry. And if you guys keep up with this act, I might have to completely separate you guys. I have already decided to make Harry have more girlfriends, and decided to never let you guys together alone. Ever! So if you guys don't get your act together, your beloved Harry's image is going go down very fast. Decide soon."  
Louis hated falling right into Simon's trick by the had no other choice. "fine" he replied bitterly "but you have to promise me not to hurt Harry in any way. You! Do! Not! Get! Harry! Involved! In! This! Shit! Get Harry hurt and I'm out of here. I fucking swear." There is a disgusting glint in Simon's eye that just makes Louis throw up. "it all depends on the way you act Louis. It all depends on you."  
"Fine. And make sure that Harry knows nothing about this. I don't want him getting hurt. If you have something to say, you come up to me, not Harry. If I see you putting your dirty hand anywhere near Harry, I swear, I fucking swear..." "ya ya whatever you say" Simon says not caring. "You guys disgust me so fucking much. You make me wanna gag just knowing that I'm breathing the same air as you. You just can't be happy that we are happy. Do you guys have anything but money in you fucking tiny head. Guess not. What did I accept from a monster like you." Louis said as he left.  
He was so mad when he was told about this. How much he wanted to punch Simon. But he had no other choice. He would much rather be near Harry, even if it meant that Harry would hate Louis, than be far away from him. At least he could see Harry everyday. He would much rather see Harry happy, successful doing what he wanted, even if it meant that Louis was getting hurt and felt like dying. Harry's happiness was much more important. For Louis to be happy he would just have to remind himself that he is doing this for Harry's sake, if Harry's happy that Louis is happy. He would just have to remind himself this, everyday, for him go be okay. For Harry Louis was willing to sacrifice anything so his sadness is just a small sacrifice. "it's OK" Louis told himself "for Harry" he said as the tears he had been holding came pouring out and as he ran to him room. "I'll be okay."


	2. A New Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about Louis and his views on Eleanor. On the next few chapters, I will probably introduce more characters and their relationship with Harry and Louis.  
> All the love -D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I actually thought I posted this chapter a few weeks ago, but then later realized that it somehow got deleted. Then I got too lazy to retype the whole thing cause I don't have it written down. Then I got busy for a while so... Here it is.  
> All the love -D

The next day Harry tried talking to Louis, but Louis at any cost avoided Harry. It was becoming evident to everybody, the other lads, the crew members, and obviously the fucking management that something was wrong. Harry and Louis who were always together, never leaving eachothers side were at the opposite ends of the room? 'What in the fucking world is going on?' was what everyone had in their mind. Well everyone expect the management, who were all happy that their (evil) plan worked perfectly. They were scared that something was going to go wrong, especially with the sassy Louis who usually refused to do anything he didn't like. Who knew that Louis would all this just for Harry, sacrifice everything for him? Who know he would fall for such a stupid trick? Obviously they would never do anything to hurt Harry knowing that hurting Harry would hurt their reputation and they would not be able earn as much money. Harry was after all the biggest, most important part of one Direction.  
******  
Louis was so tired of avoiding Harry. He just wanted to run into Harrys arms and be there with him. His Harry was hurt, and sad, and miserable and not only was Louis not able to protect Harry from all that pain, he was the one who caused it. Seeing Harry cry and beg Louis not to do this to him was the worst. It had been a week since the day Louis broke up with Harry. And now Simon has a new demand. "Harry came to my office yesterday" Simon had told him. "Harry believes that I'm forcing you to break up with him, which is true Hahaha, but I can't have him believing that now can I? Can't have him act all heartbroken, cant earn much money with that can I? So to make it more believable, you're gonna have to be more intimate with Eleanor" "FUCK NO" Louis had told him, but Simon, again had threatened Louis with hurting Harry, ruining his career, forcing him into being an womanizer and all the other bullshit Louis no longer bothered to hear about.

Now, Louis not only had to avoid the love of his life, his other half, his reason of being, he also had to date Eleanor. He hated Eleanor. Well... It wasn't really Eleanor fault he hated her. It was mainly because he wanted to be with Harry and Eleanor was always on the way. That too wasn't her fault either. She was too forced, more like paid to do this. It was her job. But she did felt bad about it, and always told Louis everything will be fine. But that only irritated Louis more cause Eleanor knew nothing about how he was feeling, she always acting like she had any idea of how he was feeling. Louis wasnt actually mad at Eleanor either. it was at the management, but he took it out on Eleanor, just cause she was there. If it wasn't for the situation, Louis actually quite liked Eleanor and felt that he would be good friends with her. She had a shy but bubbly personality; always kind and polite and sweet. But to him, hating Eleanor felt easier, it felt right.

Before they only had to act like a couple in public, for the paps and pictures. Everyone inside knew that they werent dating so they would rarely talk. He would even make fun of Eleanor, Harry, being an sweetheart and an angel that he is, always told Louis to look at things from Eleanors perspective. Oh, how Louis missed Harry Which was true so he also felt bad for her at times. She would get a lot of hate from the public, and she wasn't really friends with anyone here either, because they knew Louis didn't like her very much, and they didn't want to be in his bad side. So she was usually all alone. But again it was easier hating the beard rather than being friend with them. It was less awkward.

But now he would have to act like their actually dating, all in love, both in public and private too. Will I really be able to handle this, Louis thought to himself. He could not imagine how it would feel to see Harrys expression. He hoped that Harry won't cry, but at the same time, he would be broken to see Harry not doing anything at all, just ignoring it all. Will Harry really throw everything away and start anew. He didn't know which one was worse, seeing Harry breaking down, or seeing Harry be fine, and get over Louis so soon. But for now he couldnt think about it anymore. All he had to know that it was all for Harry, all this pain was for him. "All for Harry" he repeated. That had become a mantra for him, the only thing that kept him going from the many times he felt like running back to Harry and telling him everything. "All for Harry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that most people hate Eleanor and other beards, but I don't. I can't hate someone that I don't know much about. Eleanor seems like a sweet girl. So I won't hate on her, or write bad about her.  
> All the love -D


	3. I think I might give up everything, just ask me to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Harrys and Eleanor's point of view. I was thinking of introducing the other One Direction members, but then thought that since you guys probably already know them pretty well I decided not to use my efforts on that. And yay for me for posting a chapter two days in a row.  
> All the love -D

The next day Louis went straight to Eleanor and kissed her.  Hard. Right in front of Harry, and you could see the surprised expression in his face. But right before Louis looked at Harry, Harry changed his expression from hurt to non caring. And that hurt Louis. A lot. His worst nightmare came true, Harry not giving a shit about Louis shoving his tongue into someone else's mouth; mouth thats not Harrys. Did Harry really stop caring about Louis already, did he really move on, so quick? There was a splash of hurt expression on Louis face, but he took quickly changed his expression; and instead started talking to Eleanor.  
"Hey love" he said to Eleanor. He shifted his body so only Eleanor could see Louis' hurt, close to tears face.  
Eleanor, being surprised awkwardly replied a hey back. This was a first time that Louis not only acknowledged Eleanor in a private setting, but even kissed her...in front of Harry. Eleanor had mistakenly found out about Harry and Louis' relationship quite some time ago when they just started 'dating' (Eleanor and Louis). She always a feeling about it since their body language was obvious, but seeing them in action was more that awkward. She had entered Louis' hotel room to tell him that they are going to have take a trip to their nearest grocery store to have their pictures taken by the paps. But what she got was Harry and Louis naked in the bed (but she couldn't see much because of the blanket) making out, eyes glossed over with lust and passion. She then quickly scrambled out of the room while Harry and Louis tried to hide under the blankets. From then on, they never talked about that incident. But at times when Louis looked heartbroken, Eleanor did try to comfort Louis, which always ended in Louis being mad and telling her to mind her own business.  
So Louis kissing her with being forced to was more than a surprise to her. She sent him a questioning look in which Louis returned with a sad expression.  
Then Louis put his arms around Eleanor, making sure Harry saw then. Harry just ingroned them and went on to practicing for their next concert, which was in few hours.  
Louis and Eleanor tried making small talk which they embarrassingly failed to do so. That lead them to laugh, and for the first time Louis was actually getting along with Eleanor. And that did catch Harrys attention.  
Harry had thought that Louis was forced to do this by the management. But Harry knew that Louis had 5 types of laugh: his sassy laugh, his awkward one, his exicited one which made him look like a little kid, his interview, fake laugh that he was taught to do, and Harrys favorite, Louis' sunshine laugh, his genuine laughter where his eyes closes. And right now he was doing his sunshine laughter. So maybe Simon was right when he said that Louis was only playing with Harry, and ditched him as soon as he got bored. But what Harry didn't know was that Louis only laughed that that because he was relieved that he could get along with Eleanor, and this laugh was to hide his hurt. All Harry saw was Louis laughing with Eleanor while ditching Harry and leaving him broken hearted. Harry was usually clam and composed, and tried to look at things with different perspectives, but when it came to Louis he was blind in love, acting irrationally and without thinking. Seeing them made Harry feel something that he didn't know he could feel, hatard. For whom, he didn't know but he did know that his mind was blank and he wanted to rip them apart. He wanted to do something unimaginable to Eleanor so he would never have to see them together again. He wanted Louis to be his only, and Harry knew that this type of possessiveness was bad, but he couldnt help but feel that way.  
Right before he was about to do something, Zayn came in the way. He was both mad and thankful for Zayns interference. They were deciding on what songs to sing at concert and wanted Harrys opinion. He just mindlessly agreed on everything they decided on. The other boys knew something was wrong with Harry but they decided not to press on it too much since it looked like Harry didn't really wanted go talk about it with them.  
Louis and Eleanor decided to go to the next room to get some private time to themselves. Ohers thought they were about to get it on even though they did think it was weird how Louis suddenly started liking Eleanor, they decided not to question it, and started teasing them. Harry was beyond belief that his love was with someone else. The person Louis should he having alone time was with Harry not some random girl.  
But what was actually going on was far from what they thought. Louis decided to tell Eleanor to whole story about how he was forced to break up with Harry and now has to act like they are dating, publicly and privately. He stared to cry, spilling all his emotions as he told his story. Eleanor feeling bad for Louis decide to hug Louis and stroke his hair in order to comfort him. Which turned out to be a bad decision cause Harry walked in right at that moment, and misunderstood the whole situation. Harry was trying to be a little more understanding and had decided to talk to Louis calmly and ask him to explain himself but after seeing together made Harry blind with rage.  While Harry was hurt, how could Louis be in Eleanor's arms? So in anger and hurt, Harry said many hurtful things to Louis and Eleanor which might have consisted the words/phrases "slut", "fuck you" l, "I wish you could just die", "I hate you", "I wish we had never met" and "ya I'm over you" as he ran out ten door, leaving Louis speechless, hurt, drowning in his pool of tears, sobbing out "I'll be fine.... It's all for Harry.... For Harrys sake" and some other things that eleanor was not able to make out.  
Harry ran to his room, and slammed his door lock. He had worried his band member and the crew, who were knocking on his door worriedly asking if he was alright. Harry didn't reply and after few minutes they thought it would be better to leave Harry alone and left.  
Harry was in this bed, crying, sobbing, and trying to blame Louis for everything. But for some reason he couldn't. "it's better this way" he thought "if Louis really didn't like me, then I'll get over him. It might just kill me to get over him, but I will. I will forget about him. If that's what he really wants then I will do it. Because I could give up everything if he asked me go. I could die for him if he really wanted me to. I would do everything he wants me to so forgeting him, my reason of being, my life, my happiness is a small price for his happiness. So from now on, I will do everything in the stop liking him, to stop getting on his way. If if it kills me in the process, then that will be fine too.  If this is what will have Louis happy then Im fine with living like this, living like a zombie, half dead with a broken heart.... If this is what Louis really wants.... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for some reason Louis and Eleanor looks like they will end up together in this chapter. But that will not happen. I am not a Elouner fan at all so hell no. Anyway sorry so such a sad chapter. Bye see you soon.  
> All the love -D


	4. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Louis point of view. And sorry about not including the other boys that much. I will try to do that in the next chapter. And sorry for not posting in so long. It's a lame excuse but I was busy with school and the babygate drama. Anyway, there is a bit of smut in this chapter so be warned. This is my first time writing smut so sorry if it's bad. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.  
> All The Love -D

The next day, both boys had caked on so much make up to hide their puffy eyes from crying. They not had to show eachother that they were fine. They were over eachother. But nope they were far from being over eachother. 

Louis has to go on a date with Eleanor. He really didn't want to. After telling Eleanor everything about Simons evil plan, her first response was to go kick Simons ass. She told Louis that they should come out in front of everyone. Since there were a lot of fans who support Louis and Harry together, called Larries, it won't be that bad. And Eleanor could be the maid of honor in their wedding. And it would be a happy ending to a sad love story. "If only" louis thought "If only it was that easy. If only I could kiss Harrys sexy plump red lips in front of everyone. Oh how I miss kissing him. Oh the way he would wimper. Harry loved kissing." Just the thought of Harry whimpering started waking Louis' member. But sadly no, they couldn't do that. "No" Louis had told Eleanor "but if we were to get married, you would certainly be the maid of honor. No doubt." "Oh I had always wanted to be a maid of honor. Then I must make sure that you guys will get married." And then Eleanor started plotting of ways to help get them together. The plan always started started good, but it would always somehow end with Eleanor turning into Super Girl and saving them and kicking Simons ass, quite literally, with her superhuman powers. Louis was laughing, until he was not. Suddenly a tear slipped from eyes. Then another, until he was full on crying. Eleanor tried to comfort him by hugging him and telling him everything would be OK. And Harry, obviously had to open the door at that exact moment. And he had obviously misunderstood it all. Oh their luck. Oh Harry ended up saying some mean stuff which lead to louis crying some more. He eventually cried himself to sleep. Eleanor decided he deserved some sleep and let him be. 

And back to Louis and Eleanors date. They are supposed to skiing somewhere at France at January, which is few months away. Simon had told Louis to keep his schedule free in the second week of January. He told Louis 2 months prior to make sure that Louis won't be able to deny Simon or make excuses with his schedule being busy. So Louis had no excuse but to agree with going on the trip. But he told Simon that this skiing trip will never replace the trip he had with Harry.  
*Flashback Starts*  
That was the first time they did it. Louis had planned it ages ago and he was super nervous when he asked Harry out on the trip. Obviously Harry had said yes without any hesitation, maybe too excitedly. So together they went shopping for their clothes. They wanted everything to be perfect. But they couldnt go alone. That would have been too obvious so they had to ask Stan and some other friends to tag along. Expect that, everything was perfect. They hadn't told their friend about them dating, so they had to sneak around to be together. But even that had been fun. There had been some mistake and awkward moments but still everything about the trip had been perfect. And the night finally came. Since Harry was a cheesy romantic guy, Louis had decorated the whole room in roses and colorful light, since he was afraid that candle fall off and catch fire with their night activities. Louis was just done with the lights and was decorating the bed with Rose petals when Harry walked in. Louis had intended the whole thing to be a surprise. So he kicked Harry out of the room.  
Harry "Oh my what's going on"  
Louis "Huh. Oh crap you saw. It was supposed to be a surprise. Get out and pretend you don't see anything and come in in 15 minutes and act surprised" Louis had said stubbornly.  
15 minutes later.  
Harry "I'm coming in"  
Louis in bed naked  
Harry "oh I like what I see"  
Louis "of course you do. My gorgeous body... All for you" he said seductively... Or at least tried to.  
Harry couldnt take it and stared cracking up. Louis got mad.  
Louis "How dare you. I tried so hard to make it perfect and you just laugh at me. Fine I get it I'm not attractive. And you don't get my body anymore. Im leaving"  
Harry stoped laughing as he could possibly could and went directly to him and kissed him. HARD. Louis whimpered and looked at Harry with glossy eyes.  
Louis"thought you didn't like what you saw?"  
Harry "Nope. Loved it"  
Louis "don't believe it. If you loved it then why did you laugh at me"  
Harry "I laughed because you are so cute and adorable and small"  
Louis "don't believe you. And Im not small. I'm 5 feet 8 inches for your information. That is not small. And I was hoping to get compliments like 'you're hot and sexy' not 'cute and adorable'. I'm not a child to be 'cute and adorable' I'm 2 years older than you.  
Harry "First, you are small" To further prove his point, Harry lifts Louis up bridal style and takes him back to the rose covered bed. "and second I do love it"  
*smut warning*  
Harry takes Louis hand and puts it in his crotch area. Louis is surprised to find Harry rock hard.  
Harry "been this way since I walked in"  
Harry kisses Louis full of lust and passion and need. It was a rough kiss. And needy and lusty kiss. While kissing, Harrys large hands slowly explored Louis body. Harrys hands traveled down louis chest to louis member which was also rock hard. Louis starts wimpering as soon as Harry touches Louis' dick. Harry started to playing with Louis dick.  
Louis *moan* "feels so good" between kisses. "so close" Harry stared pumping his hand faster and faster and a second later, Louis came with full force.  
Louis "I wanna make you feel good now"  
Louis goes down in his need and takes off Harrys sweatpants. Lousi had seen Harrys cock multiple time but is still surprised by its size. He starts by cerresing Harrys cock and moving it back and forth. Precum starts leaking from Harrys penis. Louis, wanting to make Harry feel as good and he did Louis, licked the tip of Harry's cock. He licked the precum and his first thought was that it tastes like salt and vinegar. But oddly he liked the taste. So Louis started licking more and tried to give Harry a blowjob. To Louis dismay, he couldn't fit Harrys big duck more than few inches in his small mouth. But luckily, Harry still found it heavenly.  
Harry *moaning hard* "oh louis I didn't know you had this side to you. Ohhhhhhhh you're so good. You look so good giving me a blowjob. Oh so close."  
Louis took that as a sign and stated sucking harder and bobbed his head up and down faster. And a few seconds later Harry came in Louis mouth.  
Louis "ughhh why didnt you tell me you were about to cum. I got it all over my mouth and face."  
Harry "Ohh you look so hot with my cum all over your face. Here I'll wipe it off for you. And you can spit the cum in this glass"  
Louis swallows the cum "it's OK... Too late now"  
Harry surprised "oh that was so hot. You always know how seduce me."  
Louis excited "so was I good"  
Harry "hell yea"  
After that they had cuddled for a while until thing started heating up again. They stared kissing eachother roughly. And it lead to Harry kneading Louis plump ass. And slowly Harry started playing with both Louis dick and ass. Then Harry slowly stared fingering Louis. He got some lube, pored it in his long fingers and in Louis asshole.  
Louis "cold"  
Harry "sorry. I will warm it up with my fingers" and stared fingering louis. 1 finger first, and slowly the second and then 3. Louis was in so much pleasure that he was almost crying.  
Harry *shocked and concerned* "sorry am I going too fast? Am I hurting you? Maybe it's too much for you and we should stop"  
Louis "shy and embarrassed* *shakes his head no* "noooooo it's too good. I want you inside me. I want to be together with you. I need you. So good. Need you so much.  
Harry *still concerned* "you sure. Tell me as soon as it starts hurting."  
Harry puts on a condom and pours lube all over his dick and Louis asshole. "You ready?" lousi nods his head, in too much pressure to speak. Harry slowly enters Louis. Louis didn't realize how bad it would hurt. Harry was big... Huge.  
Harry "does it hurt too bad"  
Louis "no I want to keep going"  
Harry slowly starts moving. Slowly the pain starts turning into pleasure. Louis can feel Harry so deep. Harry keeps going slow for few minutes. Until Louis moans out "faster". Harry slight increases his pace. They both moan until louis cums and shortly after so does Harry. They both all into other bed. They stay like that for few minutes with Harrys dick in Louis ass. Louis could feel Harrys cock slowly getting less hard.  
*smut ends*  
Harry "this was perfect. You are perfect"  
Louis "no you're perfect"  
Harry "nope we're perfect. I won't be perfect without you. I would be sad, lost and lonely and miserable without you. So you gotta promise me that you would never leave me"  
Louis "of course. But you gotta promise me the same"  
Harry "pinky promise"  
Louis "yep" *links his pinky with harrys*

*flashback ends*  
Louis looks at his pinky and smiles sadly. "If only we could go back. I would have made sure no one every found out. Then I could have protected Harry". And then he is rudely interrupted by Simon. *I will give you more information about the date later on so bye for now" Louis left without saying anything. On his way back Louis saw Harry. Louis quickly avoids Harry and runs to his hotel room slams the door and crys his heart out. That's how Louis day has been ending, with him crying to sleep. "All for Harry" was his last thought before drifting into sleep where he can dream about being with Harry like the way he would like to in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. And I was wondering if you liked that Harry topped? Or would would prefer both of them topping? It's you're choice. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and sorry about that t bad smut. Until next time  
> All The Love -D


	5. Harry-sexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. In this I kind-of have the other lads point of view in on Larry.

The boys couldn't handle it anymore. They knew something was wrong with Harry and Louis, but they just thought that it was just their normal fighting. But it had lasted way longer than their normal fighting. Usually they couldn't keep away from each other for more than a day. They always made up by the 3rd day for sure. But it has already been 2 weeks and they still haven't made up. And they both trying to act like they were OK. But it was so obvious that they were not OK. And the boys had no idea what was wrong or what to do to help them. 

They had talked to both of the boys. Harry sounded and looked depressed but he said he was okay. But it was obvious that he really was not okay. He was far from okay. On the other hand, Louis sounded too cheerful. He was trying too hard to act like he was okay. Too painfully hard. He told the boys that Harry and him didn't have the 'spark'anymore, so they broke up. As simple as that. But it was really hard to believe Louis when Louis's mouth was smiling while his eyes looked so sad, like he was about to break down soon. The boys knew they had to do something. And it had to be fast. But they didn't know what.

They remembered when Louis and Harry first told them about their relationship. Well it was more like the boys confronted Louis and Harry. Louis and Harry were so shy, awkward, but also so sure and so in love. They were so happy. They knew that Harry was bi because he told them so. But they had no idea that Louis was gay or bisexual. So Zayn asked Louis what his sexuality was. And Louis's answer made their heart melt a bit. He said after thinking for a while "hmmmmm I don't know what my sexuality is. I thought I was straight all my life. I'm pretty sure I should still be straight of it wasn't for Harry. If I didn't meet Harry" then he lovingly looked at Harry and squeezed his hands and continued on "I still can't picture being with anyother guys expect Harry. Actually any other girls for that matter. I feel like Harry is the only one for me. Maybe I'm Harry-sexual, I only like Harry." he smiled "and I'm going to be with Harry for rest of my life so I don't know what my sexuality is, and I will probably never know either" then he looked at Harry in a fake evil way, with a evil laugh and said in a deep voice "muahahaha I am never letting you go HARRY. I'm going to stick to you like a glue, like a leach. Don't even think of running away from me. I'm gonna hunt you down of you do muahahaha." And Harry replies that he would do the same if Louis tried to run away from Harry. And they sweetly exchanged "I love you" and kissed. It was adorable but they(they boys)  obviously had to make fun of them(harry and Louis). So the boys had teased them and told them to get a room. 

Back to the reality.  
So what happened. They(Harry and Louis) are so distant now. They probably haven't exchanged a word for 2 weeks. It was painful for Louis and Harry as well as everybody else in the room, the tension and the awkwardness was too big. The other boys tried to lighten up the mood by making jokes. But it didn't lighten up the mood. It just made it more awkward when no one laughed at their jokes. 

So the other lads finally decided to confront them. Since Louis always left before they any had time to say anything, and always refused to be in the same room as Harry unless he needed to. The boys had decided to devise a plan. Liam will call Louis to their practice room for some "help" while Niall and Zayn will do the same with Harry. 

Louis and Liam arrive before the other three.  
Louis- "so what kind of help do you need that I couldnt help you in my room?"  
Liam trying to think of a reason "Ummmm I need help with...... With my beatboxing. Ya beatboxing"  
Louis-"OK and why couldn't I have just done this in m-" and suddenly got interrupted by the entrance of the other 3 lads.   
Louis looks at Harry, looks away really fast. "Seems like you already have enough help, so do you really need me? Cause if you don't, I wanna leave. I have other things to do" Louis says while trying to leave the room.   
Harry know that Louis doesnt have any other things to do. He just wants to avoid Harry. But he doesn't let it show.  
Liam blocks Louis with his arms and says "no wait. It's something I need the whole groups help on"  
Louis-"what help do you need? How does beatboxing help require 4 different people? What are we actually here for? Spit it out."  
Liam-"it's just....ummmm.... Guys?" looking at Niall and Zayn.   
Then it's is a long awkward pause.   
Naill- (trying to break the silence)"so what's up guys. We are here to address few things that us three (looking at Liam and Zayn) have noticed"  
This catches Louis's attention and he no longer looks annoyed or looks like he wants to leave. He, instead, looks surprised.  
Harry is still quiet, looking towards the floor.  
The time has finally come for Louis to tell the other lads about what happened. The unavoidable has finally come. But he tries go prolong it as long as he can. Cause he feels that once the other lads thinks that they have broken up, it would be official. And he wasn't ready for that. So instead of talking about it he acts in denial and says instead"what is it that you guys want to talk about? Why is everyone looking so serious and quiet? Am I missing something here?" Louis had already planned on what to say to the boys. He won't tell anyone about the management, expect Eleanor because that was unavoidable, because it would be hard to acts like Louis hates Harry, when everybody knows that's not true. And someone, like Niall, who cannot keep a secret, might blow the whole thing. 

This time Zayn speaks. "Ya you and Harry seem distant there past few weeks. So we were wondering if something was up. We tried asking you before but you guys didn't really tell us much, so what's up between you guys?"

Louis, really not want to say this, almost crying, but forcing the smile he was taught by the management says "oh Harry and I decided that we are not meant for eachother so we decided to break up. It's mutual. So I'm sorry that it's was awkward for you guys for the pas-"  
Harry interrupting Louis says with tears falling of his eyes "it's not mutual. I didn't get to have any say in it. I didn't get to decide anything. It's was all you. I still think we are meant for eachother. I still love you!! You might have thought that it was over but I don't think so. I get it that you don't love me anymore. But please don't say that it was mutual. Cause it's FUCKING NOT!!!!!!" And with that Harry ran out the room crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I feel like I always end the chapter with one of the boys crying. And I know that you guys might find Louis annoying and just wish that he could just do something but don't forget that he thinks the love of his life(harry)'s life is on the line. He would do anything to make Harry happy. And I have the whole story already planned out in my head. But I just don't know where to start. So I hope you guys will look forward to it. Love y'all.  
> All the love -D


	6. "Maybe I'll get drunk again"

And with Harry, the three other lads ran after him. And Zayn couldn't help but leave a comment that went something like “was that really necessary? You know, you can really be a dick sometimes. I did not expect this from you. I thought you really loved him.” And with that Zayn left as well, following Harry. So in the practice room, when it was supposed be filled with laughter and fun times, was Louis, alone, broken. His knees gave up after Zayn left, and he was now in the floor crying, sobbing, sniffling, and just broken. All of his best friends left him. He was kind of glad that they went with Harry, so at least Harry won’t be alone. But at the same time, he felt so alone. He had hoped that his friendship with the boys was stronger than that. He had hopped at least one of them would stick around. But guess not.   
After what seemed like hours of crying, and when Louis couldn’t cry anymore, and his head hurt and throat burned, Louis finally got up and slowly walked to his room. There, he opened the fridge, and got a can of bear and took a swig at it. Then another, and another, and another. And when he was done with the first can, he got up, opened the fridge, grabbed another one, and repeated the process. Until there were no more bear, until he was drunk out of his mind, until he forgot all about all his problems, the band, his mates, but he never could get Harry completely out of his mind. But what he did remember of Harry was not him crying or being sad, he remembered the Harry before the management interfered, before Harry was hurt. When Harry was happy, and when Louis was happy. And with that bittersweet memory, Louis went to sleep happy, first time in what seems like forever.  
But Louis’s happiness was cut short. Because what greeted Louis when he woke up was not the wonderful smell of Harry making pancakes, not even the loudness of the other lads, but sadness and a very painful headache. Louis was always known for getting a little too in parties, and getting a little too drunk. But there was always Harry, worrying about him, and always taking care of him. He remembered getting a little too drunk at a party.   
*Flashback Starts*  
“Louis, baby, that’s enough drinks for you.” Harry had said worryingly, knowing Louis is bound to have a killer headache if he drinks anymore. “Just one more sip” Louis had slurred back. Harry, being taller than Louis, reached over Louis’s head, and grabbed his drink, before it could make contact with Louis’s mouth. Louis pouted. “No, I wasn’t done with that, Harry-You-Meanie. I only drank a little bit. I’m not even drunk yet. Give me my drink back, you stupid frog.” And with that Harry knew Louis was drunk. Because every time Louis was drunk, he acted like a little kid, and made weird nicknames for Harry. Louis tried to reach out for his drink, but instead he almost tripped over his own leg, “See you are drunk, babe” Harry said while catching Louis from falling. When Harry caught Louis and carried him, bridal style, Louis said with a huge smile and shining bright blue eyes, “Wow Harry, you’re like my knight in shining armor. My prince who will always save me.” And Harry smiled back, and replied “Always my princess.” and they kissed. Harry could taste all the alcohol Louis had drunk that night. After the kiss, Harry told the other lads that they were heading out, and went towards Harry’s car. Since Harry wasn’t much for drinking, he drove the car, while Louis was asleep in the passenger side, snoring softly, looking young, innocent, and content. After they had gotten back to their hotel, Harry carried Louis to his room. Harry slowly started taking of Louis’s clothes, Shoes, then pants, and lastly the shirt. Louis has always been insecure about his body, especially this tummy, complaining he could never get abs or a body like Harry’s. So he refused to sleep naked. He always needed a shirt on. Knowing that, Harry slid on one of his shirt on. It was huge on Louis, almost going all the way to his knees. Harry found it super hot. After getting Louis ready for bed, Harry tucked him in, and took a shower, and he, started getting ready for bed, as well.  
Next day, Louis woke up to a wonderful of pancake, his favorite breakfast, made by his favorite person and a painful headache. When Harry noticed Louis was awake, he walked towards him with a plate full of just made, buttery, delicious pancakes with chocolate chip, just the way he liked it. Seeing Harry, with a plate full of delicious pancakes. Louis got up, a little too fast, a little to excited. And that caused him a bad headache. Harry, noticing that gave Louis some medicine for the pain and a glass of water. After that, Harry was with Louis the whole day, trying to make Louis feel better. He was there when Louis devoured the pancakes, when he complained about the headache and when he made Harry give Louis a massage and when Louis fell asleep. Harry was there the whole time, taking care of Louis.   
*Flashback Ends*  
And since Harry always took care of Louis, it was time for Louis to return the favor.   
So Louis got up, his head was ringing, and went the bathroom, and got some medicine that could help with the pain, took the pill with a glass of water, and went back to bed. Without any pancake, without any massage, without having someone to complain to, WITHOUT HARRY. And like that, he spend the whole day alone and miserable. None of the other lads had come in to check up on Louis. How could they, when Louis had done something so mean and bad to Harry? Even though it was for Harry’s sake. But it was better that nobody knew about that part. He was fine being the bad guy.   
And that night, he repeated the same thing. He got some more alcohol, and he got drunk till he pass out, just to feel that small moment of happiness, when he can forget about everything except Harry and him being happy together. Just so he won’t have to sleep feeling alone, just so he won’t have to cry himself to sleep anymore, just so he can fall asleep happy. Even if that meant that his life would be hell the very next day. He was happy at the moment, and that was all he cared about for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it's going to get better soon. After few chapters, it's going to be more positive. Just wait a few more chapters.   
> I hope you liked this chapter. I feel like this is one of my favorite chapters. Again, sorry it's so short. I'm really tring to make it longer, but i cannot seem to. But anyway, hope you like the chapter, and i will update soon. Thanks for reading!  
> All the love -D


	7. "Ooh I'm A Mess Right Now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in so long.

"And that night, he repeated the same thing. He got some more alcohol, and he got drunk till he pass out, just to feel that small moment of happiness, when he can forget about everything except Harry and him being happy together. Just so he won’t have to sleep feeling alone, just so he won’t have to cry himself to sleep anymore, just so he can fall asleep happy. Even if that meant that his life would be hell the very next day. He was happy at the moment, and that was all he cared about for now."

But he couldn't go on like that forever. People started to notice that Louis was looking more and more sick each day. Now, the only one Louis spoke to was Liam. Harry avoided Louis, Zayn looked like he hated Louis, and Niall just followed Zayn and Harry around. Niall looked guilty for abandoning Louis, but not guilty enough to go talk to Louis. So it was, only Louis and Liam. Sometimes. Liam was more with Harry than Louis. And when Liam was with Louis, all he would do was talk about Harry. “Poor Harry is all sad.” “Why would you do this to Harry” “Harry is suffering so bad” “He hasn’t ate anything in so long" Although Louis was thankful for Liam being with him, he could not handle Liam. He wanted to know how Harry was doing, but it was getting harder and harder for Louis. All Liam would do was talk about Harry, and unintentionally blame Louis. Louis gets it that it was all his fault, it did Liam have to shove it down his throat? And what about Louis. How could no one notice that Louis was suffering as well. He hadn’t ate a proper meal in weeks. All he had been doing was drinking. Did they really not notice Louis slowly breaking apart? But Louis was glad at at least Harry was getting all their support. At least Harry had someone with him when he was crying, and falling apart. At least he had someone who worried about him, someone who took care of him.

This went from days to weeks to a month. And it was now Louis’ birthday. And he had forgotten all about it due to depression. And well, so did the boys. Everyone except Harry. But Louis didn’t know that and Harry cannot tell Louis that. Louis had almost stopped using social media because all he ever saw there was sad memories and mean things. All he ever saw was people tweeting, tagging, writing about Larry Stylinson, and theories about why they are not close anymore. If it wasn’t about Larry Stylinson, the rest was about how ugly Louis was, how he looked like a rat, how he is so fat, how he can’t sing, how he should just die, and how he is dragging One Direction down, and so much more. He already knew all that, but he didn’t want to be told that everyday. HE GOT IT ALREADY!!! HE IS NO GOOD! HE SHOULD JUST DIE! Louis thought about dying. A lot actually. But he knew he would never actually do it. He knew he was better than a stupid depression, and he knew his friends did really care for him. Just not at this exact moment. But sometimes, things did get a bit too hard. And thinking about himself committing suicide helped him feel better. He didn’t know the psychology behind it, but thinking about himself, with his wrist slashed open, blood spilling everywhere and Harry crying for him, and everyone being there crying for him as well. Even if they weren’t sad enough to cry for him, he hoped that they would feel at least a bit sad that he was gone. And when he picture them crying for Louis, he knew that if Louis killed himself, they WOULD care. And that made him feel wanted. Wanted enough not to kill himself. And it was good enough for him.

So it was Louis birthday. And he hasn’t seen anyone the whole day. Well for few days. Since it was almost Christmas, they had a week long break. And for the past 3 days, He had locked himself inside his hotel room. And the only time he talked to someone was when he wanted alcohol. And now he had a new addiction. Smoking. He had swore to himself that he would never smoke just few months ago. And here he was, breaking all his promises, his promises to himself, to Harry, to the boys, and to his family and friends. If only he could break his promise to the management and Simon. That would have been great. It was 1 am when Louis finally woke up. And he had major headache. As always, he had drunk till he passed out. And since he was quite used to his routine, he just did what he usually did. He got up, took some pill for the headache, and tried to eat something. And as always, because of the alcohol, and not eating in general, Louis didn’t have the appetite to keep anything inside. He looked at himself in the mirror, and noticed just how skinny he had gotten. His hip bones were sticking out, you could see his collar bones popping out, and let's not even talk about this ribcage, or his sickly pale face with dark eye bags. He looked tired and unhealthy, and ugly. And here he was, on his birthday, alone.

Just last year, he had the best birthday of his life.

*Flashback Starts*

Louis (Blindfolded, trying to feel his way to wherever Harry was guiding Louis) “Hazza, please tell me where we are going? I cannot wait till we get there. I wanna know right now.” (Louis starts whining. All he knows is that he is in a beach. He can feel the fresh air brushing against his face, and the sand in feet, and the distinct smell of the ocean)

Harry (Smiling like a fool) “Boobear, wait 2 more minute. We are almost there.”(They walk in comfortable silence for the remainder of the time, which, as Harry said was really short. “Now you can take off the blindfold" (And off it went.)

Louis (In amazement and awe, mouth wide open, speechless) “uhhhhhhhh”

(Louis looks the beautiful beach, decorated with paper lanterns everywhere, showering the beach with the perfect amount of light. And on the other side, you can see the city lights looking like colorful little stars. The dimly lit lighthouse in the side. And more lanterns filled with petals of different types of flowers and colors guiding its way to a small table, with 2 chairs, under a palm tree. He can hear the waves crashing down into each other. The atmosphere was perfect, everything was perfect.) A/N Try to imagine the perfect beach date.

Harry (Smiling, but nervous at how quiet Louis is) “So what do you think about it. Do you like it?”

Louis “Uhhhhhhmazing!!! It's so pretty, and perfect, and…. And (tears welling in his eyes) And I’m speechless and now I’m crying”

Harry (relieved) “I’m so happy you liked it Boobear.”

(They ate chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash, the first meal, Louis had ever cooked for Harry. And frankly, the last one as well. They made small talks and looked at each other's eyes lovingly, held hand, and did all the super cheesy, but cute things. And Harry, being a clumsy fool that he is, almost tripped and spilled the wine all over the table. And Louis, being the messy fool, spilled his food all over the place. They were not perfect, but that’s they way they were, clumsy messy and in love. And that’s exactly the way they loved each other, for not being perfect, but for being themselves.)

(They are now sitting down in a towel, looking at the wonderful view of the ocean, the waves crashing down among themself, the city lights)

Harry (Takes out his phone to look at the time. 11:55… 11:58… 11:59...11:59:57) Three! Two! One! Happy Birthday Lou!!!!! (Harry gets up and hugs Louis, then kisses him.) “You’re 21”

Louis (smiling, but tries to act sad) “I’m 21!!!! I’m so old. I will start loosing all my hair soon, and get all wrinkly, and old and gross and ugly. And I’m going to die a year earlier!!!”

Harry (smiling fondly) Boo, you’re not going to get “all wrinkly, and old, and gross, and ugly.” And even if you do, I will still love you so you don't have to worry. (Jokingly) “And it’s not like you need to impress anyone else, so you needn’t worry. And second, you’re not going to die a year earlier. That’s not how birthday works”

Louis (Also jokingly) “Who knows, I might have someone else I need to impress, other that you, that you don’t know about. And second, that is exactly how birthdays work. For example if I were to die at 100 years old, that means I only would only have… (Thinks for a while. Math never been his best subject)... 79 years left, compared to yesterday, where I had 80 years left. FYI, I choose 100 years, cause it’s easier to subtract. Or that's what I thought, until I remembered just how much I suck at math.”

Harry (laughs loving at his foolish Louis) “But…”

Louis (quickly cut him over) “Nope, you’re not going to win this time. You’re always right, and I deserve to be right today, since it’s my birthday, so you’re just gonna have to shut up”

Harry (Laughing one more time. He always seem to be laughing with Louis around) “Ok, ok, you’re correct. But just for today. But tomorrow we are going to talk about this again, and then I will prove you wrong.” (And yes, they did talk about it the next day, and Harry did prove Louis wrong once again).

(And they talked with each other the whole morning, and went back to the other boys, to celebrate his birthday, once again. Harry had wanted Louis all for himself for his birthday, but the other boys obviously refused, saying they wanted to spend time with Louis too. So Harry decided to have Louis all to himself the night before, and be the first one to wish him birthday. And was also planning to spend the next day, sticking to Louis like glue, barely giving the rest to spend time with him.)

He felt so loved, and happy.

*Flashback Ends*


	8. Over Again

And everything was so wrong now. A month without Harry, and he was already so broken. Sometimes he wondered if it was all worth it. All the sufferings and crying. But then he remembered the 16 year old, the x factor Harry who was so innocent and full of hope. The Harry who wished of nothing more than doing what he loved: singing. Louis hadn't thought that Harry had found something more important than singing and fame: Louis. He hadn't realized that Harry would gladly give up everything for Louis, to be with Louis. 

It was about 7 o clock and Louis' hangover had turned into the familiar buzz again. Louis had started his nightly routine of downing the alcohol. He was on in 4th can, when he heard a knock at his hotel door. First he ignored it thinking it was for someone next door. Who could possibly want to talk to Louis. No-one had the last couple weeks. But then he heard it again. And again. So he got up in his drunken state and opened the door go see Liam. 

Liam looked surprised at the state Louis was in. He had noticed that Louis was looking a bit sick: a bit too skinny and a bit too pale. But before Liam had a chance to say something, Louis always managed to slip away and leave before Liam noticed or had a chance to talk. But Louis was getting worse by the day. He hadn't seen Louis in 5 days, and Louis look horrible. He stood there speechless for few seconds, just noticing how broken Louis looked. And then it clicked, Louis had it worse than Harry, than anyone in this situation. No matter the reason Louis broke up with Harry, Louis was also heartbroken. He was also going through a breakup, and while Harry had all the lads support, Louis had nothing. Actually, he did have someone: hate. The people most close to Louis had all despised him for what he had done to Harry, they were all ignoring him. Including Liam. Liam hated to admit it, but yes Liam did ignore Louis. Not completely like the rest of the boys, but to some extent. They were all so quick to go after Harry, that they didn't even thing about what Louis was going through. And at that moment, looking at Louis's state, Liam truly felt like crying. He felt stupid, and awful, and like the worst friend in the world. How could he not have noticed? It was so evident now that Louis was not OK. He was far from being OK. 

When Liam didn't speak for a while and just kept staring at Louis, Louis asked with a cracked voice because he hadn't talked to anyone for few days, and also because of all the alcohol he had consumed. "yes, Liam you knocked?" and that seemed to bring Liam back to the moment. 

Liam (gently hugging Louis, noticing now fragile and skinny he looks and feels) "Happy birthday buddy! You're 21"  
Louis (surprised) "wait what? What day is it? Is it already Christmas Eve? "  
Liam (loosing it. Tears in his eyes. The lad didn't even notice his own birthday and Christmas Eve. What was he going through?) "I'm so sorry Louis. I'm so sorry for not noticing. I'm so sorry for not being here for you. Here you are at Christmas Eve and your birthday, alone and drunk. And I didn't even notice. I'm so sorry for being such a bad friend. Here you are, so miserable and I was just foolishly partying around. I didn't even wish you happy birthday until now."  
Louis (wide-eyed, shocked and speechless)  
Liam (continuing on, tears falling, speaking fast, without thinking, getting more and more mad at himself as the words come out) "I saw you getting more and more worse everyday and never came to comfort you. I couldn't see past what you had done to Harry. (Louis tearing up, still shocked) But I didn't even think that you might have a reason for doing this. Didn't even think that you might be going through pain as well. Instead, we all abandon you when you needed us the most. We all ignored you and made you feel worse than you already did. We all blamed you and never even thought about what you are going through and how you fell."

More and more tears were falling off Louis eyes. Each year fatter than the one before, with more emotion and hurt. Then came the violent uncontrollable sobs. Liam pulled Louis into another hug, a big warm hung and more comforting than the one before. And Louis was crying harder then he had before, mumbling few things that was inaudible to Liam. They stayed like that for what could have been anything from few minutes to eternity. And after their little moment, Louis had finally calmed down. He felt so much better, better than he had the past month, better than when he was passed out drunk. 

Liam (gently) "you OK buddy? I was a horrible friend to you and I want to change that please give me another chance?   
Louis (through hiccups, genuine and hopeful, whispering) "of course." (trying to lighten the mood, sarcastically) I mean you couldn't possibly live without a great friend like me. So I guess I would do you the favor and still be your friend. You should really be thankful for how kind I am. Worship me peasent"  
Liam (knowing Louis hates looking vulnerable and hates heavy atmosphere, goes along even though he still wants to talk about what happend for him (Louis) to be in this situation, exaggerated ) "of course King Louis the I Don't Even Know What Number, I am forever indebted to your kindness. I am willing to sacrifice my life for you. (doing the worshipping motion)"  
They both laugh, and just look at eachother, greatful for having such good friends. Louis motions Liam to come inside his room. Louis's room looked unused for someone living in there for few weeks. The only think hinting that someone lives there was the unmade bed, and a few clothes lying around. And of course the beer bottles and cans scattered around the floor. There was nothing warm about the room. There was no hint of the usually messy Louis, who threw all the content of his luggage as soon as he got to his room. The usual Louis hated hotel rooms because it was cold and there was no trace of his home and warmth. He needed things that reminded him of home or he would get home sick. But he usually hated to accept that he was a mummy's boy and missed home a lot. 

Liam (regretting not checking up on Louis before. But decides not to bring it up. Instead says) "but Louis, please know that I am always there for you. If you need anything feel free to ask me. And you can share anything with me. I mean you don't have to and I won't force you to but I hope you don't feel alone. I hope you know there are people here for you. Who care about you. "  
Louis (thankful, teary eyed again) "I know Liam. Thank you. And you are a amazing friend. I would have done the same if I was on you position. So don't worry, it's not your fault. (contemplating if he should tell Louis about the Simon and contract. Decides agaist it. Then thinks he should. Then decides against it again. Then blurts out before he can change his mind again "Actually there is something I want to tell you. Something really important and you have to promise not to tell anyone"  
Liam (hopeful) "of course. I won't tell a soul you don't want me to tell. I will take it to my grave. (blabbing on) Like I wouldn't tell it to someone even if they were torturing me. Like with-  
Louis (smiling) " OK OK. I got it. You won't tell a soul. I understood that with the first sentence. " (back to serious and nervous, he didn't know where or how to begin. So he started with the whole reason behind all this) "The management made me do all this. They threatened me that-" (and it was Louis turn now to get interrupted)   
Liam (clearly angry) "of course. I am a bigger fool than I thought. Why didn't I think about this. They are always behind everything, with you and Harry.(again, back to blaming himself) "If only I opened my eyes, I would have known that the management was involved with you as well. Like how bloody stupid could I get. I'm going to go kick their arse." (begins walking away)   
Louis (grateful that he has such a great friend who would go to that extent for him, not listening to Liam's every word) "Liam, let me finish myself. First, it's not your fault. I was just a better actor than anyone had accounted me for. Second, there is more to it. If I could just go up them and kick their arse, oh I would have the first chance I get. I would like nothing more than that. But I can't, because all of our careers depend on them. All our hopes and dreams are on the hands of a devil. He threatened me that he would destroy all of us, all our careers, especially Harry's. I have no choice. I had to break up with Harry. For his sake. I don't care how much I hurt, I wold hate to ruin all of you guys for my stupid feelings. I can deal with this.   
Liam (teary) "oh Louis. You guys don't deserve to go through all these pain alone, separately. I know that the boys and I care more about you and Harry more than our careers and fame. We hate to see you guys like this. Just tell other, and see what they tell you. We can't just sit with you guys getting hurt. You guys deserve so much more, so much better."  
Louis (thankful but worried) please don't tell anyone about this. Especially not Harry. I don't not want Harry going through this. Just one person going through pain is enough"  
Liam "but Harry is also going through pain. Everyday he looks so broken without you, he needs you. And you are not the only one being manipulated by the management. Harry is going through something similar."  
Louis "wait what? Those bastards promised me that they would not involve Harry into this. What do they are ask Harry to do?"  
Liam "Ummmm. I wasn't actually supposed to tell you that. Harry told me to keep it a secret just like you did. But I obviously could not, not tell you. So I think it's better if you get the details from Harry. Thats why you guys should have talked it out instead of acting irrationally. You guys had both just been going though the same thing."  
Louis (mad that Harry was involved but and part of him was thinking things were going better. Maybe they could figure something out together.) "Ya it was really stupid of me not to think it through before breaking up with Harry. I was so worried about Harry and you guys that I acted irrational. If I had thought it through, we could all have been through a lot less pain."  
Liam "Ya stupid you. And thing are going better now"  
Louis "maybe I won't have horrible birthday after all"  
Liam "all thanks to me, actually you should be greatful to me. It should be the other way around. You should worship me peasent"  
Louis (smiling and laughing after what seems forever) "hell no. Do you have a king name after you. I have like 10 kings named after me."  
Liam "actually, your name probably had nothing to do with King Louis the whatever. But even if it did, it's the other way around. You were named after them. And a lot of King Louis were stupid. Like one of the king Louis got beheaded by the guillotine. And I don't really remember the others but I bet they were all stupid like you.   
Louis "shup up. My name still belongs to royality unlike yours so you should worship me."  
And for the rest of the night they just argued and talked and played games and forgot about their troubles for the night. And Louis finally felt truly happy. Now all that was left was to win Harry back, defeat the management, come out to their family and friends, then the world, then get married and have a dozen kids and live happily ever after. Well... Maybe there was a lot more things left to do, but at least he was a thousand steps closer today than yesterday, hell, than even few hours ago. And Louis finally went to sleep feeling truly happy, not because of alcohol but actual genuine happiness. And he went to sleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally looking like it is turning into the brighter side eyyy?


	9. "Where do broken hearts go?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's point of view now.

You know the sinking feeling you have when you know that something is wrong. Like you can't exactly pinpoint what it is but it's there on the back of your mind, eating your thought away until all you can think of is that something bad is going to happen. This was happening to me. I don't know exactly what it is, but I have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. As I was pondering upon that thought, I hear a knock at my door.  When I open the door, I see that my adorable Louis was waiting outside, looking upset. I give him my biggest smile to try to cheer him up, which is not hard at all because I'm always the happiest with Louis. I notice that Louis has yet to smile back, which is really weird because he is the happiest lad I know, so I give him a questioning look. I then hear him take a deep breath, looking even more upset, and squeak out "I can't do this." It was barely audible, but I can heard it as clear as day. 

Oh, so this is what my gut feeling was warning me about. I can already guess what this is about. Louis, looking as if he is going to cry any second, plus him saying what he just did, anyone can guess that this is a breakup. No, I tell myself. Louis has no reason to break up with me, we are as happy as one can be. Maybe this is a joke. Or maybe he does not want to... I don't know... stay in his hotel room by himself. He probably feels lonely by himself, since the management prohibited us from sharing rooms. He probably just wants to sneaks into my room and cuddle, ya that must be it. Or maybe he DOES want to break up with me. No I gotta stop thinking. Stop! Stop thinking! You're overthinking, over analyzing, I reassure myself. So I do what anyone who refuse to accept the truth does, I run away from it, act like I don't know what he's talking about. So I reply "What?".   "I can't do this." Louis repeats a bit louder. I keep my act of being oblivious and ask "Do what?". Louis replys, further explaining his last statement, "This. Our relationship. I love you so much that I'm willing to hate you". "Huh?" Okay, what? Louis loves me, but he hates me? If he loves me, then why does he hate me? I no longer know what's going on. What is Louis talking about. My mind is so confused, racing a mile a minute, trying to process everything.  "You don't have to hate me. Why are to talking about hating me?"

  "Look, we cannot be together. You know that, I know that, the boys know that, and those fucking modest won't let us forget that. Well I can't do this anymore. I am too tired to fuss around with you and your immaturity. People are starting to talk about it and I hate it." I'm speechless, stunned. My mind has given up on trying to process this all. My mind does not want to try to process this all. I can feel my eyes slowly watering, tears threatening to fall. No, I cannot cry. I'm not a baby anymore, I cannot cry my way out. Louis already thinks that I'm immature, and this will only further prove his point. 

 "What about 'we will always be together' and 'being soul mates' and 'making it to the end?'" I barely finish before Louis starts speaking again. He sound like he had practiced exactly what to say beforehand.  
"I don't believe in that shit anymore. Harry, that was 3 years ago. I was 18 and you were still 16. It's time for us to grow us and stop fooling around." Now, I feel myself getting mad, after all we've been through, did he think it was just us fooling around. "All this time, did you think it was all just 'fooling around?'". Then, realize something. Louis doesn't look happy about breaking with me either. Louis look just as bad as I feel or even worse. He does not want this either. Of course, it must be the fucking management. Our love must be inconvenient to them. We must be on the way of them making more money than they already have. 

"Or is this about the management again? Are they forcing you to say this shit? I swear I will fucking kill modest. Those bastards that can't think of anything expect money", I voice my thought. "No. This has nothing to to with modest. This is all me. I'm just sick and tired of this. Of you. Can we just let it go and act like this never happened? I don't like you anymore. I'm actually starting to like Eleanor more than you. I hope you find someone else you can be happy with too. Bye Harry." With that the love of my life walks away. Even though I know it must be those fucking management behind all this shit, hearing Louis say those words breaks my heart. The tears that were threatening to fall before reappears, faster and with more force. And before I know it, I'm full on crying, sobbing hard, helplessly begging Louis to stay. 

Even after Louis has already left, I stand at my door, staring at the direction that Louis left, hoping, praying that Louis would come running back, telling me it was a joke, or something management forced him to do. And then, we would hug, kiss, and formulate a plan to get rid of the management. But that obviously did not happen. So, I  just stand there, staring aimlessly, with tears in my eyes. The conversation repeats over and over again in my mind. Each time, its gets worse. And I can feel more and more tears coming to surface. After I finally realize that Louis is not returning, I slowly head back to my room. I don't have any energy left. Not only did Louis take my heart, my being, my love with him, he also took my reason and energy. I don't have any motivation with me. I fall into my bed, the conversation still repeating over and over again. 

After my tears run out, anger soon replaces it. I first feel angry towards Louis. I grab the pillow that's behind me and throw it aimlessly, with all my force, at somewhere in front if me. I soon realize that I threw it at the small table in front of the bed when I hear a crashing sound. It must be a glass coming into contact with the ground, shattering into millions of pieces, just like my heart. My first reaction is to cringe at the sound, but I realize that hearing something break makes you feel better. Louis broke my heart into million pieces and I broke that glass into million pieces. It somehow made me feel better, made me feel as if I was more in control. I felt a bit calmer. And then the whole scenario repeated again for the millionth time. And I realized that the Louis who broke up with me was not the Louis I loved, and trusted, and spent my 3 years with. And I choose to believe the Louis that I know, not this Louis, who seems strained and controlled. And until I speak with the Louis I know and love, I will not believe any of this. There must be an explanation to all of this shit I reassure myself. My last thoughts before drifting into sleep are ways of confronting Louis about all this and getting him back.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys what did you think?  
> Hope you love it as much as I loved writing it.  
> I will update soon.  
> This is also published in watt pad so if you are interested it's is called Innocent Love by larryshipper4048.  
> All the love -D.


End file.
